Renaciendo de las Cenizas
by acciofenixfelicis
Summary: El trío dorado tiene la oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts. Hermione se da cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado, en especial cierta persona odiosa. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que sus sentimientos también lo habían hecho. -Plis dejen reviews-
1. Gran Noticia

_**Hola hola!, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Ahora no les traigo ningún one shot, si no un fic ya en forma. Estoy segura que no es un fic hecho y derecho pero estoy segura que con su apoyo y a lo largo del trayecto de esta historia voy a ir mejorando consideradamente. Es un capi muy corto creo yo pero es el principio ya después les prometo que será largo pero no exagerado, se los quiero poner entretenido pero tampoco muy tedioso. Muchas gracias a los que pusieron en favoritos y me dejaron review en mi one shot "Para Siempre" les recomiendo que lo lean. Y pues no fastidio mas, ¡A LEER!.**_

**1.- Gran Noticia.**

El sol se empezaba a colar por entre las espesas cortinas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de los alegres pájaros y en el piso de abajo también se notaba como Kreatcher empezaba ya sus labores matutinas.

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día tan común como cualquier otro. Hermione se levantó perezosamente de su cama dispuesta a darse una ducha y empezar de una vez por todas el suplicio que se había autoimpuesto la noche anterior, iba a realizar una hazaña que no se comparaba ni siquiera con destruir un horrocrux, era una tarea lo doble de difícil. El gran reto que se propuso era que iba a dar una limpieza a fondo de la Mansión de los Black. Y aunque Harry y Ron soltaron una gran carcajada cuando se los comentó diciéndole que no exagerara, que nada se podía comparar con destruir un horrocrux, pero es que era absolutamente toda la verdad. Tendría que enfrentarse a Kreatcher porque lo más probable es que tuviera que desechar muchísimas cosas sin uso ni importancia en la Mansión, pero para el viejo elfo todas esas "cosas que estorban" –como había dicho Ron- eran recuerdos de lo que alguna vez había sido su vida perfecta, en fin, tendría que arreglárselas, no podía dejar tanta basura en la casa todo por los sentimientos de un elfo.

Se dirigió al baño como un inferi y se dio una lucha relajante. Se vistió con unos jeans y un jersey con los que se sentía muy cómoda y que si, por alguna razón, se llegaran a estropear de verdad no le sería tan lastimera su despedida.

Bajo a la cocina saludó a Kreatcher con un enérgico _"buenos días" _ a lo que el elfo respondió con un simple _"naah". _La verdad era que la relación entre ella y el elfo no era precisamente cordial pero si más llevadera, Kreatcher había dejado de insultarla o hacerle travesuras desde que en tiempos de guerra una noche en la que el elfo se sentía con especiales ganas de joder – porque si, lo que en realidad el hacía era joder – empezó a vociferar que el Señor Tenebroso la iba asesinar por ser una sangresucia asquerosa, que el mago con la sangre mas purísima de la tierra iba a acabar con su vida, a lo que Hermione sin miramientos le dijo que de donde había sacado que Voldemort era un sangre pura, con un sonoro grito le afirmó que Tom Riddle era un asqueroso mestizo dándoselas de Lord de los puros. Con esta ultima confesión el elfo quedo en shock y se retiro a su alacena sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de ese día el trato hacía ella cambió por completo. Al recordarlo se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

Estando ya sentada en el comedor daba unos pequeños mordiscos a un pan tostado con mermelada que se había preparado mientras hojeaba "_El Profeta" _cuando, mientras cambiaba de pagina, encontró un artículo que le llamó mucho la atención:

_**Hogwarts… Después de la Oscuridad surge el Sol.**_

_**Después de los trágicos sucesos que se presentaron la primavera pasada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería este antiguo e histórico castillo se levanta dejando a un lado las ruinas con una remodelación que estoy casi completamente segura se asemeja demasiado a aquellos días en los que lo habitaban los grandes fundadores. La reconstrucción del castillo fue realizada en tiempo récord ya que la actual directora Minerva McGonagall dio estrictas órdenes de que la reconstrucción terminara lo más rápido posible para que se pudieran empezar las clases este mismo mes de septiembre. Recordemos que la institución no solamente viene siendo uno de los colegios de magia más prestigiados en Inglaterra, si no que también sirve como hogar y refugio a profesores y alumnos que por cualquier circunstancia requieren de hospedaje en Hogwarts, por dicha razón se ah tratado de que el castillo recupere su estabilidad en cuanto a magia, por lo tanto el ahora Ministro de Magia y Jefe de Aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt se ofreció junto con todo su departamento a reinstaurar la armonía del lugar borrando cualquier rastro de magia negra que se haya podido quedar plasmado en el lugar. Y para finalizar cito una frase del antiguo director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore que, a mi parecer, se puede emplear perfectamente en esta ocasión:**_

"_**Seremos fuertes a medida que estemos unidos, débiles a medida que estemos divididos... el don de esparcir discordia y enemistad es muy grande... podemos combatirlo demostrando un lazo de amistad y confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y de idiomas no son nada si nuestros objetivos son idénticos y nuestro corazón está abierto"**_

_**Ahora más que nunca me puedo atrever a decir que estas palabras del sabio ex director vienen como "anillo al dedo" a estos tiempos que están por venir. A pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, la sociedad aún está con heridas abiertas, por lo tanto aún sigue habiendo gente con ideales de "supremacía de la Sangre Pura" tanto como también hay gente que vive con miedo a que el viejo orden racista se vuelva a levantar. No me queda nada más que decirles que mientras nosotros queramos prosperar y dejar atrás los malos tiempos y levantarnos como una gran familia siempre unida todo lo triste y gris que dejo la guerra sea superado y salgamos adelante.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos y que este regreso a clases sea muy prometedor para todos…**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

Al terminar de leer Hermione se atraganto con el café que bebía mientras quedaba anonadada al saber quien había sido la autora de tan hermoso articulo.

"Así que Skeeter eh… supongo que la vieja si tiene un poco de materia gris" – dijo mientras se dirigía al lavabo y dejaba la taza y el plato.

Cuando estaba en el vestíbulo dispuesta a empezar la tediosa tarea a la que llamo "Fear Factor: Limpieza de la Mansión Black" una carta bajó por la chimenea sorprendiendo a Hermione ya que era en extremo raro que alguien dejara correspondencia en Grimmauld Place a menos que fuera algún miembro de la ya extinta Orden.

"Seguramente es de alguno de los Weasley, no se me ocurre alguna otra persona" – decía para ella misma mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando de repente otras dos cartas mas cayeron. Con cuidado se acerco hasta recogerlas, y cuando vio el remitente un grito de emoción escapo de su boca, se parecía demasiado a aquella carta que había recibido cuando solo tenía 11 años, ella sabía que era imposible, pero recordó que en _"Historia de Hogwarts" _se mencionaba que nunca se empleaba el diseño de las cartas de aceptación para otro tipo de asunto.

Era una carta de Hogwarts dirigida a cada uno de ellos. Iba a esperar hasta que los dos chicos bajaran ya que los conocía tan bien que sabía que seguramente el grito los había despertado pero su curiosidad le ganó por lo que abrió la carta que tenía su nombre.

_**Querida Señorita Granger:**_

_**Mediante este comunicado se le informa que el curso de séptimo grado de su generación tiene la oportunidad de regresar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería brindándoles la oportunidad de finalizar sus estudios y poder aspirar a una plaza en un buen trabajo. Por lógica usted es la que tiene la última palabra para decidir si regresa para finalizar sus estudios.**_

_**Esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa la estaremos esperando para que esté de vuelta con nosotros en la Casa de Gryffindor impartiendo el grado de Prefecta el próximo primero de septiembre. Recuerde que el tren de salida del Expreso de Hogwarts es a las 11 en punto.**_

_**A continuación le anexo la lista de útiles que necesitara comprar en el Callejon Diagon.**_

_**Con mucho cariño y esperándola…**_

_**Minerva McGonagall.**_

Hermione se quedo con la mirada fija en la carta aun después de haberla terminado, unos sonoros gritos de _"Hermione despierta" _y _"Tierra llamando a Hermione" _la despertaron del shock en el que estaba.

"Eh, ¿mande chicos?" – dijo ella con los ojos perdidos, aun no podía creer la excelente noticia que había recibido.

"¿Por qué gritaste, que paso?" – Le pregunto un preocupado Harry mirándola con insistencia.

"Chicos, vamos a regresar a Hogwarts"

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Obviamente lo bueno todavía no empieza ya verán que se va a poner interesante. Bueno pues déjenme sus reviews con comentarios, criticas y sugerencias. Les prometo que mientras vaya avanzando la historia ya no les estaré molestando con lo de los reviews pero por el momento es necesario para mí que me comenten mi progreso.**

**También les informo, aunque mis historias no causen mucho impacto ****NUNCA**** voy a dejar abandonado un proyecto, así tenga 1000 reviews y todos pongan mis historias en Fav. o así no tenga ningún tipo de apoyo y nadie le haga caso a lo que hago ****SIEMPRE ACABARE MIS FICS,**

**Y bueno ya no tengo nada más que decirles, esperen el próximo capítulo que la historia promete mucho! **

**Puff que larga nota me heche, ya no los molesto mas, UN BESO!**

**-Abi (:**


	2. De compras y sorpresas

_**Nuevo chap ¡oh si! Jajaja, ahora ando de buenas y no me enojare porque el chap pasado casi no tuvo rr's v.v espero que no sea así siempre. Bueno ya nos enteramos de que el trío dorado regresa a Hogwarts… que emoción no? Tendrán otra oportunidad de estar con sus amigos una vez más… **_

_**Espero que este chap les guste y si no ya saben la solución déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones de que les gusto y que no.**_

_**Por último antes de dejarlos leer agusto, le quiero dar miles de gracias a **__**crazzy76 **__**que de verdad me está apoyando muchísimo y también animando a tratar nuevas cosas!**_

_**En fin ¡A LEER!**_

**2.- De Compras y Sorpresas.**

Los 3 chicos ya se encontraban camino al Callejón Diagon habían decidido que esta vez no se aparecerían y llegarían por vía muggle, Metro y Taxi, ya que antes querían pasar a saludar a Tom en el Caldero Chorreante.

Hermione aun no podía borrar de su mente las caras de sorpresa de Harry y Ron al acabar de leer sus cartas, si en ese momento hubiera tenido una cámara a la mano no hubiera dudado en sacarles una foto y mandarla al El Profeta para que todo Londres pudiera reírse de sus caras.

Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que tenían los chicos las palabras de Harry no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza…

"_¿Y regresaremos a Hogwarts?" – Pregunto Harry con una mirada perdida._

"_Harry pero que dices hermano, ¡por supuesto que regresaremos! o ¿Por qué lo dices?" – Le dijo Ron claramente confundido._

"_Porque de verdad se me va a hacer muy difícil regresar al lugar en donde vi morir a tanta gente, estoy seguro de que Hogwarts no va a volver a ser igual"_

"_¡Vamos Harry! Te aseguro que todo va a estar muy bien, volveremos a ver a todos nuestros amigos, a Neville, a Luna, a Dean y Seamus, y también a Ginny eh" – Le dijo Hermione alzando las cejas cuando mencionaba a cierta pelirroja que sabía le robaba más de un suspiro a su mejor amigo._

"_Estemm… Si tienes razón todo va a estar genial" – le contesto un Harry con mejillas encendidas – ¡Pero que estamos esperando!, vayamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo que viene en la lista de útiles antes de que se llene todo de gente y tengamos que volver otro día._

Hermione aún trataba de convencerse de que en verdad nada iba a cambiar en Hogwarts, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo algo dentro de ella le decía que no todo iba a seguir igual…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol se empezaba a meter por entre los altos ventanales de Malfoy Manor.

Los elfos domésticos ya empezaban a preparar todo para el desayuno, otros hacían la limpieza del lugar y una pequeña elfa subía al tercer piso dispuesta a despertar a su amo.

_¡TOC TOC!_

"Adelante"

"Joven Malfoy vengo a comunicarle que el desayuno ya está preparado, el amo Lucius me informo que no bajará a comer y la ama Narcissa salió hace unos instantes, ¿gusta que le prepare un lugar en el comedor o le mando el desayuno para acá?"

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando su correspondencia cuando encontró cierta carta que le llamó mucho la atención.

"Tráelo para acá Bibi, hoy desayunare aquí en mi habitación" – Dijo el sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, esa carta lo estaba llenando de intriga.

"Por supuesto amo, en un instante regreso" – Dijo Bibi desapareciendo en el instante.

Con mucho cuidado el rubio abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer…

_**Querido Señor Malfoy:**_

_**Se le informa que tiene oportunidad de reingresar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para cursar su séptimo año y finalizar sus estudios.**_

_**Se le espera el 1 de Septiembre para comenzar el curso y nos agradaría mucho que aceptara ser maestro suplente impartiendo Pociones en los grados de 1ero a 3ero.**_

_**Después personalmente hablare del asunto con usted, mientras tanto le ruego conteste a esta carta diciéndome si sus intenciones son regresar al colegio, por el momento no toquemos el tema acerca del puesto de maestro.**_

_**Le recuerdo que el Expreso de Hogwarts sale del andén 9 y ¾ a las 11 en punto. Y también le anexo la lista de útiles que necesitara para este curso.**_

_**Espero su respuesta.**_

_**Con cariño…**_

_**Minerva McGonagall.**_

"Así que maestro suplente… Interesante" – masculló releyendo su carta – "¡Bibi!".

"¿Si amo Malfoy?" – Dijo la pequeña elfa apareciendo al instante.

"Ya no me traigas el desayuno, prepara mi túnica salgo en 20 minutos… Voy de compras al Callejón Diagon".

**oOoOoOoOo**

Al parecer Harry tenía razón en lo de salir temprano. A pesar de que salieron a las 10 de la mañana de Grimmauld Place al llegar al Caldero Chorreante el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. Saludaron a Tom y le pidieron una mesa para el desayuno.

Al finalizar se despidieron de Tom y de unos Ravenclaw que los habían saludado preguntándoles que si los verían en Hogwarts a lo que los leones respondieron que sí, que lo más probable es que se volvieran a encontrar en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Pero si creyeron que en el Caldero Chorreante había mucha gente estaban muy equivocados. El Callejón Diagon estaba a reventar, nunca en sus vidas habían visto tantísima gente. Lograron pasar la entrada con empujones pisotones y hasta tacleadas y cuando descubrieron él porque del mar de gente una sonrisa divertida se asomo en sus rostros.

Era la reinauguración de Sortilegios Weasley.

Después de la muerte de Fred la vida de George se había tornado de color negro. Ya no se solía ver al alegre gemelo hacer bromas y siempre andaba con la mirada perdida, pero al parecer al fin se había decidido en salir a delante.

"¿Les parece si vamos a darle una visita a George y después vamos por lo que necesitamos?" – Les dijo Ron, claramente entusiasmado con la idea de que su hermano al fin había decidido abrir Sortilegios Weasley de nuevo, a lo que la Hermione y Harry asintieron entusiasmados.

Entre tanto mar de gente no se les hiso tan difícil ingresar a la tienda ya que un pequeño camino de _micropuffs _brillantes los guiaba entre la multitud. Al llegar quedaron sorprendidos, no solo porque alrededor había una inmensa variedad de artículos si no porque también el lugar había sido remodelado totalmente.

Los colores purpura y naranja no dejaban de predominar y la tienda estaba el doble de grande de lo que la recordaban, había puertas que al parecer conducían a lugares en donde podías probar las bromas y otras que te llevaban a otra parte de la tienda. A lo lejos pudieron divisar al pelirrojo que les sonreía y los llamaba para que fueran hacía el. Utilizaron una puerta que había a su lado que decía _Todo derecho hasta donde se paga _y en un dos por tres aparecieron a un lado de George que le cobraba su mercancía a una bola de amigos.

"¿¡Chicos como están! Por un momento creí que no iban a venir a mi gran reapertura, seguramente fue el aguafiestas de Ronald que no los dejaba salir de aquella aburrida Mansión ¿verdad?" – Los saludaba George mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

"No para nada George, esta vez el glotón de tu hermano no tuvo la culpa" – Le dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada – "Que bien que por fin decidiste abrir la tienda de nuevo"

"Si, admito que no fue fácil para mí tomar la decisión pero una noche melancólica me puse a pensar en que Freddie no hubiera querido que me quedara deprimido como una cuarentona y dejara el imperio que habíamos creado a un lado, así que decidí abrir de nuevo" – Le decía George con una clara mirada triste en su rostro.

"Me alegra mucho que tomaras esa decisión George… ¡Rayos!, como me hubiera gustado tener la Piedra de la Resurrección para que Fred hubiera venido a darte una patada en el trasero durante esos meses que estuviste andando como un inferi" – Le dijo Harry sonriéndole.

"Creo que la piedra de rio esa no fue necesaria como para que Freddie viniera, aunque no lo vi estoy seguro que durante varias noches vino a darme unos coscorrones, porque me levantaba con un dolor de cabeza ¡que no te cuento! – Decía George riendo.

"Me dio mucho gusto verte hermano, que bien que vuelvas a ser tu" – Le dijo Ron a su hermano dándole un abrazo – "Nos gustaría quedarnos más y comprarte algunas cosas pero ahora necesitamos ir a comprar cosas para el colegio, porque si… regresaremos a Hogwarts, ya que me empezaba a hacer a la idea de no tener que ir mas a las clases de Adivinación nos llegan las cartas de Mcgonagall diciéndonos que somos 'Gratamente recibidos para cursar septimo' que fastidio ¿no?.

"No digas eso Ronnie, es lo mejor para tu futuro si no de lo único que servirías seria para ser un elfo domestico o algo así, ya que eres una clase de cosa rara" – Le dijo George dándole un coscorrón – "Bueno chicos no los distraigo mucho, sigan con sus cosas, pero eso si… les advierto que si no me pasan a saludar cuando vayan a Hogsmeade lo más seguro es que tengan unos dementores visitándolos en las noche" – dijo el carcajeándose.

Esa visita a George los había relajado mucho ya que la idea, que al principio se veía demasiado bien, de ir al Callejón Diagon resultaba que en realidad había sido una muy mala decisión. La gente no paraba de pedirle autógrafos o fotos a Harry y a decir verdad todo se estaba tornando medio incomodo. Ya después de pasar casi una hora en Sortilegios Weasley la gente se había dispersado y al salir todo ya estaba tranquilo.

Los chicos se habían separado para hacer sus compras, Hermione había decidido ir hacía Flouris & Blotts a comprar sus libros mientras Harry y Ron habían corrido como gorilas hacía la tienda de Artículos para Quidditch. Ya dentro de la tienda la chica parecía una niña en navidad, había encontrado el recién publicado libro "_Historia de Hogwarts: Secretos jamás contados narrados por Albus Dumbledore" _y sin poder esperar más fue a pagarlo junto con los demás ejemplares para el colegio, abrió el libro en cuanto el cajero se lo dio y en seguida empezó a leerlo sin importarle que el mundo siguiera girando.

_**Querido Lector, ahora tienes este esplendido ejemplar sobre la Historia de Hogwarts en tus manos. Si lo tienes es porque seguramente eres de los pocos súper dotados que pueden atreverse a leer un libro de tal magnitud en cuanto a páginas.**_

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, hasta en un libro el ex director de Hogwarts había dejado plasmado su buen humor. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba dentro de la tienda, pero ese no fue un impedimento para interrumpir su lectura.

_**Te puedo asegurar que experimentaras una emoción jamás vivida al leer este maravilloso libro. Te encontraras con muchos secretos y con más de una sorpresa.**_

Y al terminar de leer esta última palabra Hermione choco contra algo y cayó al suelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco caminaba por el Callejón Diagon como si este mismo le perteneciera. A pesar de la marca negra que aun permanecía en su piel y que en ese momento estaba a la vista de todo el mundo la mayoría de la gente que pasaba a su lado lo saludaba cortésmente y hasta con respeto.

Después de finalizada la guerra los Malfoy fueron citados en los tribunales, durante varias semanas se estuvieron presentado puntualmente en el Wizengamot. Su madre Narcissa y el salieron libres de cargos librándose de la cadena perpetua impuesta por Shacklebolt cuando Harry había presentado muestras a su favor con Draco por no haber revelado su identidad en Malfoy Manor cuando fueron tomados por los carroñeros y con Narcissa Malfoy al no revelarle a Voldemort que seguía vivo cuando se acerco a él en el bosque prohibido para confirmar si había muerto y con Lucius declaró que él no había estado presente en la batalla de Hogwarts por estar buscando a Snape. Los Malfoy dejaron de ser rezagados sociales y habían regresado a ser la familia más influyente de todo Londres mágico.

Para Draco la reciente aceptación por la sociedad le había caído como anillo al dedo, nuevas influencias, más chicas, más fiestas y mas derroche, pero a pesar de todos los lujos del mundo había algo que hacía que no se sintiera del todo satisfecho, le faltaba alguien a su lado. Cosa que nunca admitiría, aun tenía un apellido por sacar adelante y los sentimientos definitivamente estaban a un lado en sus planes.

Pasó a un lado de la tienda de Artículos para Quidditch y por el ventanal divisó a cara rajada y al pobretón mirando embobados la más reciente Nimbus en el mercado, en la tenía desde que la habían importado desde Irlanda.

Al girar para proseguir su camino algo se atravesó en su camino, un destello de cabellos castaños le pego de lleno en el rostro y un penetrante y embriagante olor a rosas se coló de golpe en su nariz.


	3. Acercándose al Enemigo

**3.-Acecandose al Enemigo.**

Unas manos la detuvieron suavemente amortiguando su caída, pero a pesar del ágil movimiento de aquel salvador Hermione experimento un agudo dolor en su tobillo.

"Auch, auch, ¡duele!" – lloriqueaba mientras trataba de reincorporarse aun sujeta por aquel extraño, porque no había duda de que era hombre, el exquisito olor de su colonia lo delataba. Hermione podía jurar que había olido esa fragancia en algún otro lado.

"Ya tranquila, haber déjame acomodarte" – le dijo el chico aun sosteniéndola y llevándola hacía una banquita y sentándola cómodamente – "Siéntate aquí".

"Muchas gracias" – dijo en voz baja mientras se acomodaba y al alzar su rostro para mirar a aquel desconocido casi se va para atrás de la impresión.

"¿¡MALFOY?

"¿¡GRANGER?"

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo alejándose como si lo que tuvieran al frente fuera el mismísimo Voldemot, después siguieron los 5 minutos más incómodos en la vida de los dos chicos, entre ellos se había instalado un pesado silencio, hasta que la valiente leona fue la que decidió romper el hielo.

"Bueeenoo pues gracias" – dijo mientras se reincorporaba lentamente como quien no quiere la cosa, pero un importante dato se le había escapado… su muy lastimado tobillo. De no haber sido porque el rubio tenía muy presente que estaba lastimada y la hubiera tomado rápidamente del brazo Hermione probablemente hubiera acabado besando el rocoso suelo del Callejón.

"Granger, con ese tobillo lastimado que tienes no vas a poder ir a ningún lugar, ¿viniste sola?" – le pregunto Draco con un tono muy despreocupado.

"No, no vine sola, Harry y Ron deben de estar por allí" – le respondió ella medio incomoda ya que el chico no la soltaba – "Debería de ir a buscarlos, nos vemos" – balbuceó mientras se soltaba de él agarre del chico.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel mínimo contacto que se había suscitado entre los dos la había puesto muy alterada, era una sensación parecida a las mariposas en el estomago, y esa sensación solo la había tenido con Ron.

"Granger no creas que te estoy agarrando porque me es casi imposible hacerme a la idea de dejarte ir" – le dijo a la chica sarcásticamente con lo que la chica puso los ojos en blanco – "Simplemente quiero evitarte la pena de que vayas por todo el callejón buscando a tus amiguitos cayendo como vil moribunda"

"¿Y desde cuando un Malfoy ayuda a una sangresucia inmunda?" – respondió Hermione ya algo molesta e incómoda, a lo que Malfoy reacciono algo violento sentándola de nuevo en la banca y el parándose en frente de ella.

"Granger no seas ridícula, ¡esos tiempos ya pasaron!, y a pesar de ser una _sangresucia inmunda _como tú misma te llamaste hay una regla increblantable entre los Malfoy la _caballerosidad _ cosa que es muy importante para mí y por la cual te ayudare, pero si prefieres que te deje aquí abandonada a punto de entrar la noche esperando a que Potty o pobretón aparezcan es tu problema" – le dijo ya muy malhumorado mientras daba la media vuelta con claras intenciones de marcharse.

_Hermione no lo llames, ¡Hermione no seas tonta y no lo llames!_

"Malfoy..." –susurro una vez aún sin obtener ninguna atención del chico que poco a poco se iba alejando cada vez mas.

_Hermione… ¡NO-LO- HAGAS!._

"¡MALFOY!" – gritó esta vez mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

_Genial, eres una boba Hermione, no te quejes por las consecuencias de tus decisiones._

A lo lejos se veía como el rubio se quedaba parado y poco a poco se giraba y caminaba de regreso hacía ella en cuanto se paro frente a ella una sonrisa arrogante se instalo en su rostro.

"¿Si Granger?" – Masculló el chico mirándola burlonamente – "¿Qué necesitas pequeña?"

_Juro que te voy a matar maldito hurón._

"Mira así está la cosa… No sé donde carajo se hayan metido mis _dos amiguitos_, pero por lógica no me van a encontrar muy pronto, finalmente después de buscarme y no encontrarme habrán pensado que estoy en el Caldero Chorreante esperándolos" – escupió la chica hablando mas para ella misma que para el chico – "Y aquí viene la parte difícil… Necesito que pues, me ayudes a llegar hasta allá" – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a el ahora.

"Estas mal si crees que llevare cargando tu pesado cuerpo, oye necesitas una dieta urgentemente, estas mas llenita de lo que recuerdo" – contestó el con cara de asco.

_¿¡Que estoy más "llenita de lo que recuerda"!, ¡que le pasa al estúpido este!._

"Malfoy, me importan un rábano tus opiniones acerca de mi físico, y no te estoy pidiendo que me cargues o algo así, simplemente que me ayudes un poco" – grito ella llegando al punto máximo de su aguante.

"Maldita la hora en la que mencione lo de la caballerosidad" – respondió Draco con fastidio – "Esta bien Granger, te ayudare, pero antes déjame tratar con un _Episkey, _capaz de qué sirve y así no tengo que llevar toda tu masa hacía ese horrible lugar"

Pero el condenado hechizo acabó sin funcionar por lo que para desgracia de ambos chicos tuvieron que ir juntos hacía el Caldero Chorreante, Hermione apoyándose en el brazo del Malfoy.

A pesar de que ya eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde el Callejón se encontraba parcialmente vacío aunque no del todo como los chicos hubieran deseado, en las caras de mucha gente se apreciaba una "o" dibujada en su boca ya que era muy raro que un Malfoy y una Granger, o más bien un sangrepura y una sangresucia, anduvieran juntos como si nada, y mucho menos que el chico la estuviera ayudando como claramente se veía.

Finalmente después de casi una hora debido a _la inconveniente invalides _de la chica como Draco había dicho habían llegado a el local.

El trayecto fue de lo mas incomodo para Hermione y ella estaba segura que había sido lo doble para el chico ya que él había tenido que soportar sus múltiples tropezones. Cuando llegaron pidieron una mesa lo bastante apartada para que nadie pudiera seguir reconociéndolos y viendo que estaban juntos.

"¿Qué desean tomar?" – preguntó mesera, era una chica de no más de 20 años, que a decir verdad se había dirigido mas para Draco que para Hermione.

"Yo quiero un vaso con agua" – contestó Hermione con un tono arrogante dirigiéndose a la chica que hasta ese momento la había ignorando mientras ella y Draco sostenían coquetas miradas – "No sé que vaya a querer _ese_" – masculló imprimiendo todo el odio posible en la última palabra esperando que el chico y la mesera esa le prestaran atención, cosa que consiguió.

"Estoy segura que el chico tiene nombre, no es necesario que lo llame de esa manera" – contestó la mesera poniendo una cara de falsa indignación – "¿O es que no sabe tu nombre?, seguro que no, vamos díselo" – dijo dirigiéndose a Draco que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Hermione empezaba a ponerse roja del coraje cuando sorpresivamente Draco contestó por ella

"En primera, yo no tengo por quedarte explicaciones a ti meserucha, no es tu problema si sabe o no mi nombre y en segunda si tanto te interesa saber cómo me llamo soy Draco Malfoy y por lo pálido que se torno tu rostro seguro que reconoces el apellido así que si fuera tu, ya estaría trayéndole el vaso con agua a la señorita y un whiskey de fuego para el apuesto caballero, ¿está claro?" – le susurró el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, con lo que la chica inmediatamente e dio la vuelta hacia las cocinas con claras lagrimas apunto de escaparse de su rostro.

"¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro?" – le pregunto a Draco tímidamente, se veía que estaba molesto.

"¿Y no crees que fue un poco molesta y entrometida?" – respondió el chico fríamente.

El vaso con agua y el whiskey de fuego llego rápido pero ahora lo llevaba una anciana que miraba a Draco con un poco de desconfianza y a Hermione con una mirada de lastima pero sobre todo se le veía a leguas que la señora estaba más que confundida de ver a los dos chicos juntos.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su vaso mientras miraba a Draco que veía al fondo del lugar perdido entre sus pensamientos. El chico había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, sus facciones ya no eran las de un chico, ahora se le veía con una actitud mucho mas madura. En cuanto al físico Hermione no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad de mirarlo detenidamente en el transcurso hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Se había percatado de que sus brazos y espalda se habían tonificado y ahora lucia un poco mas fortachón pero sin perder su característica delgada figura, y sus ojos, de un gris casi metálico ya no eran obscuros y se veían tan claros como el hielo, definitivamente eran una ventana hacía su alma, y Hermione la había notado más limpia que nunca.

Al despegar sus ojos de él se percato de que más gente los seguía mirando mientras el chico aun seguía metido entre sus pensamientos.

"Creo que la gente no se hace a la idea de que una sangresucia a la que odias te acompaña en la mesa" – le dijo despreocupadamente, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

"¿De la _sangresucia que odio_?, discúlpame pero yo no te odio" – masculló molesto de nuevo – "Perdóname Granger, pero yo no sé qué parte de _la guerra y los prejuicios quedaron atrás _aun no entiendes, yo no te odio y es más, nunca te odie, ni a ti ni tus amigos. Me porte como un cabrón todo este tiempo porque no me convenía que mi familia ni mucho menos Voldemort me viera débil con lo que supuestamente eran mis ideales, frente a ellos ustedes no debían de ser mas que cucarachas que deberían de ser aplastadas por mi" – le decía mientras la miraba con una mirada que bien podría matar.

Hermione no podía contestar nada a sus palabras, le era difícil de digerir que el chico le dijera todo eso de golpe.

"Durante la guerra nunca fue mi verdadera intención dañarlos, aparentaba querer hacerlo, pero piénsalo Granger ¿Cuándo los dañe?" – le preguntó a la castaña aun con la mirada fija en ella.

Hermione no quería contestar, no quería admitir.

"Respóndeme Granger"

"Nunca, nunca nos dañaste" – masculló la chica en voz baja.

"Entonces te pido que de una buena ves dejemos el pasado atrás y no mas niñerías respecto a los tontos ideales que pronto dejaran de existir, entiende que no tengo nada contra ti ni contra Potty y la comadreja, si, no me caen bien pero eso no significa que piensen que aun quiero asesinarlos o algo por el estilo, llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿te queda claro?"

"Si Malfoy, me queda claro" – contesto Hermione alzando el rostro mirándolo valientemente a los ojos.

"Bueno pues creo que tus amiguitos ya llegaron, nos vemos en Hogwarts" – le dijó levantándose lentamente de su asiento.

Y para comprobarlo la chica giro su rostro hacía la entrada viendo claramente cómo es que sus dos amigos se dirigían hacia ella mientras veían como Malfoy se iba alejando poco a poco de su mesa.

"Y Granger, esto no cambia nada, ni siquiera significa que de ahora en adelante podamos llegar a ser amigos" – y mientras dejaba unas monedas en la mesa se retiro elegantemente dándole la espalda a la chica.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras se alejaba lentamente del Caldero Chorreante el rubio iba sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que no había reconocido desde el principio esa maraña de cabello castaño y ese olor a rosas?.

_Lo que pasa es que nunca te habías detenido a olerla._

Se dio un puñetazo mental por estar pensando en eso. La verdad era que nunca había tenido una conversación de más de 5 palabras con Granger y hoy hasta habían sostenido una verdadera platica, tenía que admitir que se había sentido muy cómodo con ella. A pesar de estar medio cansado por haberla tenido que llevarla a rastas hasta el lugar no se había incomodado de hacerlo.

"_Estas mal si crees que llevare cargando tu pesado cuerpo, oye necesitas una dieta urgentemente, estas mas llenita de lo que recuerdo"_

Recordó sus palabras y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ni de donde se viera que la chica estaba llenita como el le había dicho…

La chica había adquirido nuevas curvas que hace tiempo no se asomaban, su cara había cambiado dándole un toque aniñado pero a la vez dejaba ver a una mujer, y sus labios, eran más carnosos de lo que nunca se habían visto. Hasta lucia un poco mas atractiva que Astoria.

_Draco por favor, ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre comparar a Granger con Astoria?, estas mal chico._

Rapidamente agito la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos una vez más y se dirigió tranquilo hacía Malfoy Manor.

"_Nos vemos en Hogwarts" _Le había dicho.

Se le iba a hacer pesado volver a colegio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nunca había pensado en que pudiera tener un _acercamiento del tercer tipo _con el raro espécimen Malfoy, pero tenía que admitir que no había sido del todo malo.

En cuanto llegaron hacía ella sus dos amigos le preguntaron qué que hacia Malfoy con ella a lo que Hermione rápidamente les contó todo, obviamente no les había mencionado la plática entre ellos.

Sus amigos aun no se hacían a la idea de la _caballerosa actitud Malfoy _que el chico había tomado para con su amiga, y según ellos, había mas que un gato encerrado en la situación. Acordaron no volver a dejar sola a la chica.

Para evitarle a Hermione la caminata habían decidido aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y de allí mandarle un vociferador a Molly Weasley para pedirle algún remedio cazero para el lastimado tobillo de la chica.

Al entrar a la Mansión las palabras del rubio resonaron en la mente de Hermione.

"_Nos veremos en Hogwarts" _había escuchado que le había dicho.

Definitivamente se le iba a hacer pesado regresar al colegio.

_**¡Regrese! Me tarde un monton en actualizar, perdón!**_

_**Lo que pasa es que mis musas se fueron y me abandonaron y hasta hoy se apiadaron de mi y regresaron para darme inspiración. Que les pareció el chap?**_

_**Ya vimos que nuestra adorada pareja por fin se encontró y descubrimos que tenemos a un Draco demasiado cambiado, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a quienes dejan sus RR (que no son muchos lamentablemente T-T)**_

_**Pero bueno, espero que ya mas gente deje sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos v.v lo que quieran será bien recibido :D**_

_**Voy a estar actualizando cada 3 días aproximadamente, a menos que la inspiración me deje botada y no pueda escribir nada D:**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el prox chap! **_

_**BESOS!**_

_**-Abi**_


	4. ¿Qué si pienso en el?, ¡CLARO QUE NO!

_**fanfiHola, pues aquí un chap mas de Renaciendo de las Cenizas.**_

_**Gracias a quienes me dejaron su review en el chap pasado, me encantó que les haya gustado, la verdad es que a mí también me gusto muchísimo como quedo.**_

_**Sin más… ¡A LEER!**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**4.-¿Qué si pienso en el?, ¡CLARO QUE NO!**

Después de aquel día Harry y Ron no se despegaron ni un solo segundo de Hermione cuando salían, si iban a la Madriguera iban los tres, si iban a visitar a Teddy Lupin iban los tres, hasta una vez Ron insinuó que esperaría a Hermione afuera del sanitario una vez que salieron a comer con Luna, Neville y Ginny, esta última se habían enterado por boca de Hermione lo que había pasado en el Callejon Diagon, hasta ella estaba a favor de que los dos chicos la siguieran a donde quiera que fuese.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place la castaña mantuvo una fuerte conversación con sus dos amigos acerca de que ya era lo bastante grande para cuidarse sola a lo que principalmente Harry le respondía que no se veía _lo bastante grande _para cuidarse ya que si de verdad lo fuera no la hubieran visto el otro día manteniendo una conversación con la serpiente albina.

"¡Eso es cierto Hermione!, Harry tiene razón" – dijo Ron apoyando a su mejor amigo – "Es más, de no saber que era Malfoy hasta hubiera pensado que estabas coqueteando con él, parecía que estuviera hecho de caramelo, ¡LO MIRABAS COMO SI QUISIERAS, NO SE, COMERTELO!" – finalizó Ron bastante rojo y enojado.

"Ron, ¡por favor no digas estupideces!"

"Si Ron, ahora si te pasaste" – también comento Harry mirando a su amigo – "Como crees que Hermione va estar interesada o algo parecido con el hurón ¿verdad Hermi?"

_¿Qué si estoy interesada en Malfoy?, por supuesto que no._

_Yo digo que por supuesto que si…_

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" – le respondió Hermione en voz alta a esa vocecilla en su interior que la hacía pensar cosas que no.

"Ves Ron, ella nunca sería capaz de fijarse en alguien como Malfoy" – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ron claramente complacido por la respuesta tan energética de la chica.

"Claro Harry, sería incapaz de involucrarme con una persona como el hurón" – también dijo Hermione siguiendo el juego.

_Eres una mentirosa._

"Bueno pues, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya es tarde" – anuncio la chica unos minutos después de aquella calurosa conversación.

Tranquilamente se levanto del sillón en donde estaba sentada y subió las escaleras, se quito su vestido dorado que había utilizado aquella noche y se metió a la ducha, al cerrar los ojos cada que se metía al chorro de agua una mirada gris venía a su mente. Aquella ducha fue una de las peores de su vida, o por lo menos así lo creía ella, la vocecilla en su interior le decía otra cosa.

Al finalizar se envolvió en una mullida toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, se puso la pijama más cómoda que tenía y se recostó en su cama mientras tomaba el libro _Historia de Hogwarts: Secretos Jamás contados narrado por Albus Dumbledore_. Realmente le costaba empezar la lectura cuando el libro en si le traía muchos recuerdos de aquel incidente con Malfoy.

_Con que pensando en el eh, ¿Quién lo diría...?_

_De nuevo tu, dime, ¿Por qué te empeñas en estame molestando?, es más, ¿Quién eres o como debo llamarte?, acaso eres, no sé, ¿mi conciencia?_

_Pues vengo a ser algo así como tu conciencia, pero no aquella que te lleva a decidir entre buenas o malas acciones, a esa amargada no la necesitas, en si soy la que te aclara las dudas acerca de los asuntos pues… del corazón y todas esas cosas._

_¿Dudas del corazón?, ¡por favor!, nunca te eh necesitado y dudo que esta vez sea diferente._

_Yo sé que no me había presentado, pero por un momento creí que eras una especie de hombre o algo parecido, nunca habías sentido atracción por el sexo opuesto._

_No hay necesidad de ser groseras._

_Es la verdad…_

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

"Hermione, em, ¿puedo pasar? – del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba la voz de Ron.

"Claro, pasa"

Al ella darle el pase el chico entro con un tanto de pena, no solía visitar el cuarto de Hermione tan seguido desde que Harry los había encontrado besándose.

Lo que los dos chicos tenían aun no se podía llamar una "relación" ya que ninguno de los dos se había permitido expresar sus intenciones para con el otro, el asunto no pasaba de besos e ir tomados de la mando por donde fuese.

"Veo que ya te vas a dormir" – le dijo a la chica observando que ya estaba metida en la cama.

"Pues aun no, pensaba leer un rato, ¿Por qué?, ¿necesitas algo?"

"No, la verdad es que nada mas venia a ver qué hacías, ¿Qué libro es ese?" – le preguntó el chico mirando la tapa del libro por encima.

"Ah, es el que me compre el otro día en Flourish & Blotts, el de _Historia de Hogwarts_, esta de verdad interesante, valió la pena haber gastado tanto" – contesto ella – "¿quieres leer un poco conmigo?" – se aventuro la chica a preguntarle mientras alzaba las cobijas permitiéndole el acceso al chico – "Ven, acurrúcate aquí."

La verdad es que no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hacía el chico, pero sentía que tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, de verdad quería estar con él.

_Puf… Engañas a Draco._

"¡Vaya!, pues claro" – respondió el chico que tenía la cara del color de un tomate, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

Lentamente Hermione se recorrió para dejar pasar a Ron, este se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama quedando un poco más arriba de ella lo que permitió que Hermione se pudiera apoyar en su pecho y el la rodeara de la cintura con un brazo.

"Mira estoy en este capítulo, aquí cuenta la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos" – le mostro Hermione al chico enseñándole una ilustración de la Cámara.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos por el colmillo del basilisco para destruir la copa?, fue un buen momento" – Hermione sabía a qué se refería con aquel buen momento – "La verdad es que me gustaría repetirlo".

"¿Te refieres al momento en que destruimos la copa?" – masculló la chica.

"Tú sabes a qué momento me refiero Hermione"

"Si Ron, yo lo sé" – y alzo su rostro para besarlo.

_Esto no está hecho para mí, preferiría que fuera un rubio de ojos grises._

_¡¿Te gustaría callarte y largarte un momento?_

_Como tu ordenes…_

Ya que su _conciencia rebelde _se había alejado Hermione pudo fijar su atención en aquel momento. Ron la tenía fuerte pero suavemente agarrada de la cintura y ponía especial énfasis en el beso, allí fue donde ella se dio cuenta que aun no empezaba a corresponderle, en seguida alzo mas su rostro y profundizo el beso.

"Hermione, di que si por favor" – susurró Ron aun sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

"No estoy preparada Ron" – respondió la castaña.

Por supuesto que estaba preparada, es más, lo deseaba, pero sentía que si lo hacía esto iba a generar consecuencias.

"Por favor Herms, te lo ruego" – dijo Ron mientras besaba su cuello.

Y sin más Hermione se puso sobre él y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, un si más claro no podía haber.

A Hermione le hubiera encantado negar que en aquel momento una mirada gris se coló entre sus pensamientos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco se había aparecido en la entrada de Malfoy Manor. La imponente casa se alzaba detrás de la reja, esperando la llegada de su próximo heredero. El chico alzo la mano y toco la _**"M" **_dorada que estaba en el centro de la reja, en el instante en el que su mano toco la insignia de los Malfoy esta soltó un destello dorado y la reja se abrió dejándolo pasar.

Caminó tranquilamente por los jardines, admirando los pavos reales de su padre y las miles de especies de flores que su madre tenía en el jardín. Lentamente subió los escalones de mármol y con la varita abrió la puerta e ingreso al salón de la Mansión. En seguida la pequeña Bibi apareció a su lado.

"Amo Draco, lo esperaba un poco antes" – masculló la elfa haciendo una gran reverencia.

"Si, yo también esperaba llegar mucho antes, un contratiempo se presento, en fin" – respondió mientras recordaba aquel contratiempo y se quitaba su gabardina, hiso un movimiento de varita y varias cosas aparecieron en el suelo – "Bibí, por favor mete todo esto en mi baúl de Hogwarts"

"Por supuesto Amo Draco" – y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció el montón de bolsas – "Por cierto Amo, sus amigos llegaron hace unos 10 minutos, lo están esperando en el Salón Caelestis"

"Siempre tan inconvenientes, bueno en hazles saber que en un momento los acompaño"

"Claro Amo" – y con un _plop _Bibi desapareció.

Draco tranquilamente subió al tercer piso en donde se encontraba su cuarto y entró.

Su habitación era de las más bellas y espaciosas del lugar, tenia paredes de mármol aperlado y el piso era de igualmente mármol pero de un color negro. Su cama se hallaba justo al centro de la habitación adornada con sabanas blancas de seda.

Después de quitarse su camisa blanca, que estaba manchada gracias a que Granger lo había lo había manchado con chocolate que comía cuando se resbalo con un papel, el chico entro a su vestidor tomo una camisa de un color gris, y con su varita aparto una especie de manta negra que había en una pared revelando una puerta por la que ingresó.

De inmediato estuvo en el Salón Caelestis.

Aquel lugar era como su refugio, un lugar que su abuelo Abraxas había creado cuando él era pequeño para que pudiera estar allí jugando sin interrupciones, claro que en aquel entonces el lugar estaba adornado con colores vivos, ahora era una sala elegantemente decorada.

Las paredes y el suelo tenían el mismo diseño que el de su cuarto pero allí había una pequeña salita color blanco, al fondo había un pequeño escritorio, de el otro lado de la habitación más alejado de cualquier cosa se hallaba una puerta que conducía al baño, y por otro lado había un pequeño bar.

Al entrar pudo percatase que su amigo Blaise Zabinni estaba entusiasmado abriendo una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y lo servía en 4 vasos, en las salas se encontraba sentados Theo Nott y Pansy Parkinson.

"Pensamos que nunca ibas a llegar Draco" – le reprocho Pansy mientras caminaba hacía el contorneado sus caderas – "¡¿Por qué diantres tardaste tanto?"

"Créeme que de haber sido por mi hubiera llegado desde hace mas de 1 hora" – le respondió Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo – "Hola chicas" – dijo Draco burlonamente saludando a Blaise y a Theo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Hola preciosa, te eh extrañado" – respondió Blaise tendiéndole un vaso mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada – "Siempre tan inmaduros ustedes" – Replico Theo, tomando el vaso que a el Blaise también le ofrecía.

"En fin Draco, cuéntanos ¿Qué aventura tan interesante fue la que te retraso tanto?" – le pregunto Pansy.

"Pues, hice mi acción del día y ayude a Granger, la muy tonta se tropezó conmigo y se lastimo un tobillo"

Los tres chicos se atragantaron con el Whiskey de la impresión.

"Creo que esto empieza a hacer efecto" – señalo Theo mirando la bebida – "Tu, ¿ayudando a Granger?, ¡a quien quieres engañar Draco!"

"Aunque no lo crean es la verdad" – en Draco se posaban las miradas desaprobatorias de sus amigos – "Ay vamos, no es que ahora seamos amigos del alma algo por el estilo, es simplemente que la ayude"

"Pero es Granger Draco" – le dijo Pansy – "Ya sabes, la odiosa sangresucia"

"Pansy, sabes que dejamos eso de lado"

"Pues si Blaise, pero fuera de eso Draco no puede ayudarla así como así después de todo lo que le ah hecho"

"¡YA LO SE PANSY!" – grito Draco claramente molesto – "Es simplemente que quiero dejar un poco a un lado la faceta de cabron con la que todos me conocen"

"En fin" – intervino Theo cuando vio que Pansy iba a contestar – "Espero que sepas lo que haces, y bueno, ¿piensas volverte su amigo o algo asi?"

"Por supuesto que no Theo, solamente quería dejarle claro que no tenía nada en contra de ella"

"Pues si yo fuera tu Draco, ya la hubiera invitado a cenar, claro con _"buenas intenciones" _y después me daba un encerron con ella en mi cuarto, en las imágenes del profeta se ve muy apetecible" – comento Blaise sonriendo.

"Eres un estúpido Blaise" – protesto Pansy divertida.

A Draco le molesto muchísimo aquel comentario.

Los chicos dejaron el asunto a un lado y se concentraron en pasar una tarde amena actualizándose acerca de sus vidas, hacia más de medio año que los chicos no se veían, finalmente Blaise, Theo y Pansy decidieron que era hora de irse, se despidieron de Draco y cada uno se desapareció para ir a sus casas.

Agradeciendo un poco que por fin estaba tranquilo Draco se recostó en su cama y empezó a analizar su acto respecto a con Granger, ¿de verdad se había echado la soga al cuello?, de verdad esperaba que la chica hubiera entendido que la relación entre ellos no iba a cambiar, salvo un trato más cordial pero nada fuera de lo común, Draco esperaba que al llegar a Hogwarts la chica lo ignorara rotundamente así como estaba en los planes de el hacerlo.

Poco a poco se empezaba a quedar dormido cuando entre sueños escucho un _plop _ y en seguida un cuerpo caliente se acostó junto a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Un ligero olor a lilas se coló en su nariz y supo quien era quien estaba al lado de el.

"Astoria" – susurró.

"Draco, te extrañe." - Le contesto la chica sentándose sobre él.

"Yo también hermosa" – respondió besándola.

"Me recompensaras por tu ausencia esta noche ¿verdad?"

"Cada segundo" – susurro en el oído de la chica mientras bajaba la cremallera de su vestido.

Antes de empezar a besarle el cuello, un intenso olor a rosas inundo su mente.

Mentiría si negara que el olor de Granger no se coló en su nariz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno pues aquí acaba otro chap.**

**Perdonen la mega tardanza, lo que pasa es que mis papas me castigaron la compu y pues no pude actualizar, ya no me portare mal, lo juro :3**

**¿Qué les pareció el chap? Ay a mi me E-N-C-A-N-T-O! jajajaj, Vimos que Ron y Harry sobreprotegen a nuestra Herms y que ella tiene una vocecita que le tiene pensamientos un tanto… extraños respecto a cierto rubio y Ron y ella en ejem… calurosas situaciones jajajaja**

**Por otro lado tenemos a Blaise, Pansy y Theo, ellos tendrán un papel importante en los siguientes caps, todavía falta un poquito para verlos entrar totalmente en acción jajaja pero serán importantes!**

**Y también nos percatamos de que Hermione tiene MUY presente a Draco, como también el la tiene muy presente a ella en sus pensamientos.**

**UFF! YA VIENE LO BUENO jajajaja, en fin dejen sus reviews, ya saben que acepto criticas,recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos etc!**

**Oigan siganme en twitter y todo eso va! - AbigailHutchMe**

**Nos vemos en el próximo chap UN BESO**

**-ABI (:**


End file.
